A Serendipitous Encounter
by KH freak 813
Summary: Fourth of four one-shots gifted to Jazz. On her way home, Sora accidentally bumps into a young man she never seen before. Silver hair, tan skin, and smoldering amber eyes. This young man then suddenly asks her out on a date as an apology for bumping into her. Then, that's where Sora's world turned upside down. Genderbend. Young Xehanort x Fem!Sora. AU.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** and **poseidon7** for reviewing Once More! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Jazz** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the fourth of four one-shots dedicated to her!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

I'm sorry for mistaking that **Jazz**, but I'm glad you liked A Distorted Reflection that much!

What _did_ you think of Scare till you're at the Top though?

I used third person narration just like you wanted. By the way, thanks for letting me use your summary! I _really_ appreciate it! XD

I'm so glad that I got it memorized as well! (:

That's so cool! Your trivia _never_ cease to amaze me! :D

I'm so ecstatic that you loved Once More! It brightened up my day when I read that! XD

It's okay; I'll just wait for the next one! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"When will this end?!"

A girl who supported caramel locks which pointed in every direction over oceanic hues above a sable jacket obscuring a gainsboro blouse that hugged her figure and matched tight shorts contrasting with onyx sneakers paired with yellow pouted, slamming her head on the desk.

"Sora, pay attention!" The authority screamed as she bashed her ruler upon the wooden surface. "Do you want your scores to drop even further?!" The class ceased their toil, all focus turning to the accused.

"No ma'am." The brunet mumbled, opening the assigned textbook to the designated pages before reading. 'Uh...it's nothing but schoolwork, schoolwork, and even _more_ schoolwork! And the teachers are _so_ easily upset just because I'm taking a little break! What has my life come to?! Wait, what life?!' She rolled her eyes, catching the instructor's glare once more.

"Stop daydreaming and get busy!" The students snickered oh so discreetly as the female flushed in embarrassment for being called on _again_.

Little did she know, a certain person was observing her closely.

* * *

"Riku, it was _horrible_!"

The chestnut sat at a lunch table, ranting to lad who bore silver hair which fell upon cyan eyes over a cream vest outlined with yellow and blue that led to teal pants paired with slate footwear who was definitely not about to fall asleep.

"You've repeated that about a hundred times _literally_! Just get to the point!" He shouted, leaning on his elbows.

"Says the popular boy who even has the _adults_ liking him!" The offended snapped. "For your information, not everyone has natural smarts like you! I actually have to work for my grades!"

"Oh, for your Cs and Ds?" The rebuked sneered. "Great job, I'm _incredibly_ jealous of you." He leered. "Tell me what you want to say or else I'm leaving!"

"Moody as always." She grumbled, reluctantly complying. "The teacher picked on me for the _nth_ time this week just because I couldn't concentrate on the boring material we were given and to make things _worse_, everyone else laughed along!" The confessor groaned, clearly frustrated. "Why does this always have to happen to _me_?!"

The ranter felt a pat on her back, turning to gaze into sympathetic orbs. "That's life; it's not always how we want it to be. All we can do is persevere through its hardships in order to survive the harsh realities of our existences."

The listener smiled, deeply touched. "Thanks. I knew I could come to you no matter what; you'll always be there for me." She glanced down, suddenly melancholic. "If only you were still with me in _that_ way..."

The charcoal sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just don't like you in that manner; I can't."

"WHY NOT?!" The other demanded, silencing the entire room. Upon realizing that, the cause calmed down, settling back into her seat as the noise returned to the cafeteria. She spoke again in a much quieter tone. "What did I do wrong?!"

The male placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing; it's me, not you. You're a wonderful person, but I'm just not attracted to girls."

The downcast huffed. "The _one_ guy who's absolutely perfect can't even be with me! Why does my existence suck so much?!"

The grasp tightened, reassuring her. "There will be others out there who can make you happy besides me; you just need to reach out to them and once you've done that, make sure to never let go. Seize the opportunity for a better life with your own hands and never lose sight of the one who loves you; you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."

"You always say things _way_ beyond your years." The maiden smiled sadly. "I don't know if I can do that right now though."

A few feet away, a mysterious individual listened carefully, formulating a plan.

* * *

"Can this day get any worse?!"

School finally ended, allowing the teens to return to the comfort of their homes.

"I can't believe this is becoming _normal_ for me; the chastising, the mockery, the near failing, the _rejection_...why oh why—" She suddenly bumped into a solid barrier, thudding onto her bottom seconds later as the books she carried dropped onto the ground. "What the—?!" The female glanced up, taking in the figure of what she had collided with. The obstacle turned out to be a young man who had silver hair styled into bangs which framed a tan face holding smoldering amber eyes complimented by the gainsboro shirt covered in an ebon sleeveless jacket completed with twin belts below a set of arm warmers as well as pair of sable pants that ended at onyx boots.

"I'm sorry." The enigma apologized as he offered the fallen a hand which she accepted. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She blushed. Inwardly, the brunet was panicking. 'What's happening to me?! Why am I feeling this way?!'

"Here." He stooped over, picking up the scattered materials that he gave back.

"T-Thanks." The lady took the offered items, trembling slightly as she did so.

"What happened earlier?"

The question caught her off guard, glaring as she replied. "Why do you ask? And who are you?"

The unknown cleared his throat. "My name is Xehanort and I've been going to the same school as you since a few months ago—I was also on my way to my house from there—and I overheard you grumbling about something that seemed to upset you. What's wrong?"

"I'm Sora." The interrogator huffed. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood to talk about it."

"How about I cheer you up by taking you somewhere nice?"

The query shocked the caramel. "You mean like a date?! But we just met; I've never seen you before!"

"I've actually known about you ever since I came here." The guy confessed. "I saw you walking in the hallways on my first day and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I've been watching you from afar in school, too timid to approach you but now that you are feeling down, I can't stand by and do nothing anymore."

"Wow, I don't know what to say..." The chestnut whispered. 'What should I do?!'

_"There will be others out there who can make you happy besides me; you just need to reach out to them and once you've done that, make sure to never let go. Seize the opportunity for a better life with your own hands and never lose sight of the one who loves you; you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."_

Riku's words echoed inside the ponderer's head, influencing her decision. "Okay, I accept!" She grinned, overjoyed. "Where do we meet?"

"At the ice cream stand near the park." The other answered smoothly. "Do you want to contact your parents first before we leave?"

"You mean right now?!" The lassie shrieked.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I want this to be casual and you already look great in what you're wearing."

"Are you sure you're shy?" The flustered demanded, red all over. "Fine, I'll text my mom." Moments after sending the message, she received a reply. "She's okay with me going out as long as I'm back before ten."

The adolescent stared at his watch. "We've got five hours."

The girl grabbed his wrist, running towards their destination with him in tow. "Then let's go!"

* * *

"What's this?"

The raven pointed to an image of an azure popsicle, brows scrunching up in confusion.

"That's Sea-Salt Ice Cream, a new flavor that came out yesterday." He responded. "Do you want it?"

"No...I want Fudge, my favorite."

"That's fine." The boy extracted his wallet.

"Wait!" The silverette abruptly stopped moving, gazing at the shouter. "Let me pay for myself!"

"No, _I_ took you out so I'll do it." Not lingering behind a moment more, the male approached the cashier. "I would like one Fudge and Sea-Salt please." He ordered politely.

"Okay, that'll be three dollars total." The customer handed over the exact amount of cash, receiving the bars immediately subsequently. "Thank you! Come again!"

'You did that...for _me_.' The ponderer accepted the dessert from the buyer, beaming gratefully. "Thanks!" She bit into the snack, relishing its taste. "I can _never_ get sick of this!" She quickly finished it off, licking her lips straight afterwards.

"That's great to know." The male smiled, nibbling on his. Upon sensing a curious stare, he offered it to her. "Want some?"

The gazer flushed, having been caught in the act. "S-Sure!" Leaning over, she sampled some of its flakes with her tongue. Her eyes widened in shock. "This is amazing!"

"I'll go and purchase another one for you." The lad went back, returning with the desired treat.

'He's so nice.' She took it from him. "T-Thanks."

The duo proceeded to stroll to the designated location, a pleasant atmosphere surrounding them. Upon reaching the place, the brunet was stunned. "Where are we, and why haven't I seen this before?!" Rides of all sorts dominated the area, completely changing the usual landscape.

"Today is the first decade this park has been open for." Xehanort explained. "The committee decided to hold a celebration of sorts in honor for that achievement."

"Wow, and _I_ was the one who lived here all of my life..." The chestnut trailed. "How did I not know this?! I must be stupider than I thought I was!"

"Don't say that!" The amber cut in, surprising the offender. "Don't degrade yourself just because you didn't know something!"

'How could he say this?!' The scolded sulked. "...I'm sorry."

"I apologize for yelling, but I just couldn't bear to hear you insult yourself." He glanced away guiltily.

"Don't be." She clapped his shoulder, catching his attention. "I'm actually _glad_ you said that!"

It was his turn to blush. "...Thanks."

"No problem!" The comforter giggled. "What are we standing here for?" She snatched his arm once more. "Let's go on some rides!"

* * *

The oncoming events...were interesting to say the least. The girl had dragged her date to _all_ of the fast, wildest, most _dangerous_ attractions and let's just say that his face was green by the end of all that while the other...was still pumped about everything the place had to offer. The nauseous somehow managed to convince Sora to go to the Ferris Wheel, granting himself a moment to calm his stomach.

"I had a great time today; I never thought I could have this much fun on a date!" His focus went back to the speaker who was grinning widely across from himself.

The slate mimicked her gesture. "I did too." He began fidgeting in his seat. "Would you like to tell me what was bothering you earlier? Of course, it's understandable if you don't want to say anything."

"No, I will; it's the least I can do to repay you." The female glanced at her lap. "The teachers at school pay _way_ too much attention to me and if that's not enough, the _students_ mock me too!"

"I don't like how they treat you either." The other confessed. "I'm sorry for doing nothing about it."

The maiden smiled softly. "It's okay; just the thought alone is enough. Besides, I don't think they would have stopped anyways."

"That's true." The male agreed. "Is there anything else? You seemed so upset when you were with your best friend during lunch."

"You mean Riku?" She pressed.

He nodded. "Yes."

'He's concerned about me?' The caramel slumped. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"I'll listen until the end and I won't judge you; just speak your mind." The man suggested. "Don't be afraid."

'I've only heard this from one other person...' The unsure sighed, hesitating before deciding to comply. "I was reminded why I was rejected by him."

"You went out with him before?!" He quirked a brow. "When and why?!"

"Yes...at the beginning of last semester." The teller whispered. "He asked me out and we dated for a few months. I was starting to believe that he was truly 'the one' until he broke up with me, saying that his orientation prevented him from feeling anything romantic-wise for me. I was about to tell him that I loved him, so I was devestated and left wondering what I did wrong. I still think about that to this very day."

When the speaker looked back up, she found amber orbs filled with fury. "How could he do that to you? How could he involve you in something and make you fall for him only to be casted aside because of a revelation he should have realized earlier?"

The opposite held her hands up in a consolatory manner. "Well, it's not _his_ fault; that's something you're born with and can't change. I know that. Besides, he was always there for me even though he had ripped open a scar in my heart; that's why I'm still friends with him."

The comprehender clenched his fists. "What do you mean by 'ripped open a scar'?" Did someone else harm you?!"

"Not just one...many." Streams slipped past her cheeks. "In the past, boys would want to be with me and I couldn't find it in my heart to refuse them but once they got to know me, they were repulsed by my 'non-feminine' personality as well as my apparent lack of smarts and made fun of me for that before breaking up with me. Even then, I kept dating in hopes of finding someone who would appreciate me for...well _me_. Sadly, I later realized that they only wanted me for my looks; because I'm 'pretty'. After that, I couldn't find myself to trust the opposite gender until Riku came along. I thought he was different but he too broke my heart in the end, even if it was unintentional."

The listener got up, moving himself next to the weeper before placing his hands on her shoulders. "That's horrible; _none_ of those things are true, they're just shallow idiots who only glance at the surface. I feel _terrible_ that you had to go through that and I wish I could have met you earlier. You don't deserve any of that, _including_ what Riku did. I know that it wasn't his choice, but he should have at least tried to consider your reactions and emotions." He started to dry her tears. "I would _never_ do any of that to you; I want you to _always_ be cheerful and never cry. Ever since I first saw you, I longed to see your smiles whenever you were happy; that was my favorite thing in the universe, the brightest within my desolate existence. You see, my family could care less about me; my grandfather Xehanort whom I was named after only focuses on his corrupt political office along with my parents, them only showing me the slightest attention every time they demand me to take over once they retire. I was apathetic to world since I couldn't seem to fit in due to my meekness but upon meeting you, my views began to slowly change. Your joy had brought me joy and I felt the urge to change myself and my destiny, but I was still shy but once I saw what everyone was doing to you today and how you couldn't take it anymore, I decided that I couldn't do nothing while you suffered."

'H-He cares about me _this_ much? Am I dreaming?! Can a guy like this really _exist_?!' Her oculars welled up once more. "T-Thank you. I never met anyone like this before; I thought they were only myths. Even though I haven't known you for very long...I think I've grown to love you."

The slate wrapped her in a hug. "I love you too...I've loved you forever." The two leaned forward, closing their eyes slowly as they tilted their faces.

One could swear fireworks went off as they kissed for the first time.

* * *

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife!"

It was ten years since that pivotal day. With the help from each other, both were able to endure the hardships in their lives. Even when they had their downs, the ups would inevitably follow, augmenting their overall relationship in the end. The day Xehanort had proposed to Sora brought them both to joyful tears, them crying their hearts out as they held their partner in a warm hug. Their devotion had carried them to this joyous event, the two gazing at each other adoringly as the priest carried the ceremony on. It was no wonder they were the main focus, what with the woman's elegant dress which rivaled the pearl wings of angels and the groom who wore a tuxido that brought out his burning orbs. The duo had really grown up since then, evident in their matured forms.

"I love you..." The brunet whispered endearingly.

"I love you too..." The silverette replied just as gently.

"You may kiss the bride!" The audience erupted into applause, Riku being the loudest as he stood up.

"I knew this would happen one day." He muttered knowingly.

As their souls were united by that fateful embrace, one thought coursed through both of their minds. Looking back, they both believed...

"It really was a serendipitous encounter."

* * *

How was it, **Jazz**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that I'm new to this—writing boyxgirl since I'm _so_ used to and _favor_ boyxboy as well as this being my first genderbend—so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

I'll get started on your one-shots now **poseidon7**! I can't wait to see your responses! XD

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
